


Saving Captain Danvers

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Saving Captain Danvers [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - World War II, Band Of Brothers - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kinda like a remaster, Nazi Germany, No Smut, POV Kara Danvers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War II, Protective Kara Danvers, Rewrite of my two fics, Torture, Trans Kara Danvers, and soldiers journey, combination of paratroopers wife, im just awkward like that, so hopefully better then the original, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: The year is 1942 and Kara and friends are thrown right in the middle of the worst conflict in human history. Having put their lives on hold, the group joins the 101st Airborne Division of the United States Army, sent to the western front to battle Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe. Loss, death and suffering will follow their path across 2 continents, as their families anxiously wait back home. Who comes back, and who they are when they do, is anyone's guess in the war to end all wars.(Rewrite of Paratroopers Wife and Soldier's Journey)
Relationships: Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Winn Schott Jr./Eve Teschmacher
Series: Saving Captain Danvers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Prelude to War

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! hope youre all well. i decided to take a little break from my other series ive been hooked on and work on this. i had been meaning to rewrite this fic for awhile and thought why not now. it will be mostly the same as the original except instead of two separate stories, im going to combine them both. there were ideas that i couldnt figure out how to fit in the other fics that i want to write in now and just make them overall better. i feel ive grown at least a little so we'll see how this goes. some things about the story will probably change but the important bits will stay but be enough different to warrant reading again. it will differ from history so just suspend belief while reading. but i hope you enjoy this one! let me know what you think. im going to work chapter by chapter and see what i can do to each one so any ideas you have go for it! until next time friends!

**June 6th, 1944**

Engines roared over the English Channel. A C-47 flew through clouds, carrying a group of American paratroopers. They sat along the walls; equipment strapped to themselves. There were countless emotions on everyone’s faces. Some were cold, their faces pulled tightly to not show what they were feeling. Some had their heads in their hands, rocking in their seat. Then there were a few asleep, their snoring drowned out by the roaring of the propellers.

A young man at the front had his helmet off. Short blonde hair, a pair of glasses on his face, and a name tag read Danvers. His leg shook up and down, the constant movement trying to soothe his nerves. A hand was at his mouth, teeth working overtime as he chewed on his nails.

As he did this, a man shifted next to him. He looked uncomfortable, like anywhere was better than the back of a C-47. He had his head shaved close, war paint on his face. Various dark greens were arranged on his head, making him hard to spot even in the cramped cabin. His hand was on his chest, just covering the part of his uniform that held his name. You could only barely make out the name Olsen on his chest.

And a young man named Schott, with limp brown hair, sat across from the other two. His eyes closed and he was clutching his gun tightly between his hands. He seemed to be whispering to himself, something like a prayer as they got ever closer to their final destination. The paratrooper next to him stared at him but said nothing. Who could really judge him in this instant?

They were embarking on a journey that they might not come back from. The blonde pulled out a photo, in it was a smiling couple. A woman with dark hair and green eyes smiled at the camera. Next to her, a blonde woman, her arms around the brunette. Everything about the photo seemed like it was from a different time, an era that wasn’t their own. The blonde began thinking back. 

_How did we get here?_

* * *

Kara and Alex walked along the street in the small coastal town of Midvale. The pair were taking a leisurely stroll through their old hometown, feeling nostalgic as they passed the numerous store fronts. Kara had more pep in her step than usual, which was saying something. Alex promised to buy her whatever she wanted at the old candy shop down the road, so she had reason to be excited.

Her blonde ponytail bounced as Alex lagged behind, her short red hair whipping around in front of her face as the wind bared down on them. The weather was quickly changing, moving from sunny California to the fickle weather of winter.

It was early morning, December 7th, 1941, and Kara was already on the lookout for presents for her loved ones. Can never be too early right?

As the two walked down the street, people began running inside buildings. Kara could see her friend Winn standing by a radio with a group of people, faces of fear and concern, as well as concentration.

One man turned the dial, leaning in as the volume increased. The sisters made their way over, no one paying them any mind. Her sunny day, the promise of candy and excitement, were now gone. It was replaced with nervousness. She had no idea what would cause everyone to look so _panicked._

“Winn, what's going on?’ the pair asked. Kara gestured her hands around, pointing to the scurrying pedestrians. Winn looked up at them like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“The Japanese bombed the fleet at Pearl Harbor. Looks like we just joined the war.” The others around Winn nodded grimly, then turned their heads back to the radio. Kara took a step back, Alex watching in question.

Kara threw a quick sorry and ran, back to her car parked a block over. She could faintly hear Alex calling after her.

“but you drove us here!” She thought her sister cried.

_I’ll owe her one_ Kara agreed.

She rushed back to her office. As a junior reporter for the National City Journal, she wasn’t sure what she could do with the news of a surprise attack. It was 30 minutes away from Midvale, but this was more important than gas prices.

She sped off, finally making it to her job in record time. She rushed inside and ran to her desk where her boss and longtime friend James was already standing, his face much like Winn's.

“I assume you've heard?” he asked, and she nodded. He took a breath and looked down at the desk before continuing.

“I’m going to speak to Winn. I'm joining up. Just thought I’d let you know.” Kara nodded, avoiding his gaze. So much was happening at such a fast pace, she wasn’t sure what to do. Within a matter of hours, the state of the world had been turned on its head.

Even though the world had been at war for two years, it always seemed like a distant idea in the United States. To think that the war was coming to them was scary and almost unbelievable yet, here they were.

The next morning, her and her friends crowded around the radio. Lena held her hand as they waited. Her girlfriend’s knuckles were white, face serious. The president was due for a speech and Kara could imagine millions of people just like them were tuning is as well.

“December 7th, 1941, a day which will live in infamy…”

The United States is at war. Hundreds of young men would sign up within the following weeks. A call from her aunt confirmed Clark was going to officer training school, her neighbor’s son already on his way to basic training.

Millions of people would be putting their lives on hold, and all she could do was be some reporter for a small newspaper. It felt so meager to her in comparison.

_I need to help_ Kara realized. She resolved to get her sister's assistance. She has an anatomy different than other women that they knew and for once in her life it felt like a benefit.

* * *

“Kara no, this is a surgery you might not come back from” 

Alex stood in their modest living room beside Lena, both looking sullen though Alex was moving towards furious as they spoke. Kara was across from them, her arms folded as she stood her ground.

“And how many won't come back from the war Alex? I have to. I only need this top surgery. No one will be the wiser. Trust me. Please” Kara pleaded. Her sister looked unconvinced as her frown became deeper. This conversation wasn’t going the way Kara had hoped but maybe she could still turn it around.

“You don’t have to! You can help in other ways!” Alex yelled, her face red. She ran a hand through her hair, the action causing it to look frizzy and messier then before but she paid no mind.

“Like what? Collect scrap in my little red wagon? No way Alex” Kara rounded on her sister and grabbed her hands. Alex attempted to pull away, but Kara kept her there. Their eyes met and she silently pleaded with her older sister.

“Please” she pleaded, Alex’s face was full of conflict. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath

“you’ve watched out for me for so long Alex. This is my chance to watch out for you” she whispered. This seemed to push her over the edge as Alex opened her eyes, the deep red of them hurting Kara’s heart. She knew this would be hard for her sister, it would be for all of them, but she had her mind set.

“I can arrange it” Alex sighed, then looked at the dark-haired woman, who had her eyes closed. She had simply been a witness to this interaction, already having voiced her concerns the night before. She resigned to allowing Kara to come to her own decision, knowing forcing Kara to stay would only haunt the reporter.

Kara reached out and held her. “I'm sorry Lena. Really. “Lena nodded into her chest, reaching up and kissing the blonde, a tear slipping out and down her cheek, more tears soon followed the first. Her head sunk to Kara’s collarbone, lowly sobbing there. Kara ran her fingers through the dark locks, the motion calming Lena down slowly but surely.

Eventually, Lena looked up. Her eyes too were red. She gazed searchingly in Kara’s eyes, the bright green meeting sky blue. It was like she was looking for the honesty in her words, ensuring what was said was true.

“You stubborn oaf” Lena finally whispered. She set her head back down on her chest and they stayed that way for a long time, longer then Kara could keep track of. That night they laid together, Lena holding her tight, as if she could disappear at any second.

Everyone was easy enough to convince of the need for all of this. Eliza did cry a little, Jeremiah just nodding silently in his armchair when Kara and Alex came to explain. The Danvers sitting room was scarily quiet as they waited for Jeremiah to say something, anything.

Their dad was a tough, quiet man, loving in his own ways. Like many of his generation, he already saw what mankind could do during wartime. Kara was beginning to sweat when, after 5 minutes, Jeremiah just said one word.

“okay” he told to his lap. He looked up and smiled but it didn’t look like his usual genuine ones.

“okay” he said again, standing up and pulling the siblings into a bone crushing hug.

After explaining everything to the Danvers and her friends, Alex used her connections at the hospital to organize a surgery for Kara. It was painful, but an overall success. Alex forged papers for her after that.

A new ID, a birth certificate, social security card, everything a person would need to start over. Then in the Danvers bathroom, Alex cut her sister’s long blonde hair into a stylish cut, much like every other man had. It was startling to see the style she had always had, gone, but in a way it was satisfying as well, watching as the hair fell in chunks. The sound of the hair clippers filled their cramped bathroom, their parents ever nosy and watching from the door.

1942 seemed to be flying by as more and more men were leaving to fight overseas. After having avoided the draft and staying away from recruiters in waiting for Kara, James and Winn finally got their draft notices in the mail in March. 

Kara was still in the process of his recovery while also still getting the hang of the “sir”s and “thanks mister”s he was getting. No longer seeing themselves as she, Kara still slipped when referring to herself _that'll take some getting used to_ Kara thought.

Using a few bribes, Kara was able to skip the medical exam at the recruiters. It took hours to get in, as men lined the sidewalk, the line eventually spanning blocks as they made their way to the front. Inside the office, Kara, Winn and James stood with another dozen men. An Army recruiter stood in front of them. They had what Kara recognized as sergeants’ stripes on their sleeve, with a neatly pressed uniform and multi-colored ribbons adorning their coat.

“Now you men have a choice. All branches follow the same process up till now. We have the Navy, the Marines, and the Army. You can take your pick by forming lines.” The sergeant pointed to different tables, large signs behind them bearing their branch. He continued. 

“From there, come the job decisions.” slowly, the men shuffled around. This was really the main event of this part of the process, something Kara had been mulling over for days with James

Kara knew little about the branches of the military. Before 1941, it wasn’t much of a concern, but Japan woke the sleeping giant and it was time to pick. He had few arguments for or against any certain branch, and neither did his friends. So, when Kara brought up the fact his father was in the army, they all went along with the plan.

He didn’t know much about his biological father but one of the few things he did know was his service in the Great War. He doubted Zor-El was a good example to follow, as he died in his service but there wasn’t a whole lot to lose in this particular situation. Regardless of which branch they picked, they ran the risk of dying so it felt like an arbitrary choice.

Kara looked at Winn And James, before walking to the Army line. The two followed after him. After this, they were taken to another room where another man explained a special new division. He looked swiftly across the room and cleared his throat.

“The government has started a new division of infantry. The airborne will make jumps from airplanes behind enemy lines. This will be essential to the war effort.” A few people looked around, as though they were unconvinced. The man sighed and moved on.

“This division only takes volunteers, but you'll be trained to be the best of the best. Any takers” 

Not a single hand rose up, though Kara contemplated.

The speaker smirked before continuing. “And the pay is 50 dollars more.” Immediately, 10 hands went up, including Winn, James and Kara's.

He considered himself honorable but hey, $50 is $50.


	2. Midvale's Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1942 and 1944

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should be doing my homework but oh well. hope you like this new version!

**1942**

July 15. In two months time, the trio will head to the station and take a continental train to Camp Toccoa for jump training. A little over a month to get their affairs in order it felt both not enough and too much time, if that was even possible. Kara took this opportunity to spend a large amount of time with his loved ones since their days together were numbered.

Eliza kept convincing Kara to come on walks on weekends, the two of them slowly walking along the beach. They would pick up shells as they went, Eliza taking them home and putting them in various places. A few in the dining room, on the radio in the living room, above the stove in the kitchen. It was their thing now apparently.

Jeremiah never mentioned his leaving again, but he too was wanting more time with Kara. He kept inviting him over to listen to radio shows together, tuning in to the fireside chats most nights that Kara was there. Then during the day, Kara would get a call from dad, asking how his days was and talking about the work he was planning on doing to the house.

Lena and Alex were no exception either. His girlfriend cut her hours at L-Corp, staying home with Kara or going out to stroll through the city together. They had taken to walking in the park. Some days they would sit by the fountain and watch the children run as they played baseball. Their laughter would bring a smile to Lena’s face and Kara was glad for the time they had.

Alex was much like Jeremiah, doing little things to show that she cared. It was bringing a morning coffee without asking, doing his laundry and folding it neatly on his bed. It wasn’t much, but to Kara it felt like a grand gesture. He wasn’t the only one taking time with loved ones though.

Kara noticed that James was spending a lot of time with Lucy Lane. She was the daughter of General Lane, the Supreme Allied Commander in Europe and the sister of Clark’s fiancé, Lois. He wasn’t sure how they met each other but they worked well together. Kara had even seen Winn leaving the Teschmacher house from the window the other night while visiting his parents. Obviously, the task ahead was weighing on her companions as well, which was understandable. They were only human.

With little time left, they decided to go all out. Kara stood with his two friends. They were in a bar in National City, one last hoorah before training. Their significant others were all present along with Jess and Alex. The later raised her glass. 

“To Winn, Kara, and James, who will single-handedly end the war and be home for Christmas!”

Everyone cheered in agreement, then clinked glasses and drank. They all danced for a while, the big band moving from song to song as the night went. Faces drifted passed, a smiling Alex walking by, a laughing Jess at the bar. All too soon it was getting late.

Winn held Eve’s hand and moved to dance. Lucy whispered in James’ ear and the pair disappeared. Alex rubbed Kara's back before drifting off, striking a conversation with a girl at the bar. Lena and Kara stood alone together. Lena smiled at Kara, before tugging her out the club door.

Kara and Lena stepped out onto the street. They turned to each other 

“So where to?” Kara asked

“How about my new place? It's none too far from here. We could walk “Lena replied before turning left. She smirked over her shoulder and Kara’s hands began to sweat. He had a feeling where this was going, having been with Lena long enough to know her games. After about 10 minutes, the duo arrived at a small Victorian style house, it was colored a light blue with white window frames, a stark white door in the front

Lena pulled Kara forward to the front door, pulling out her keys. Kara was breathing hard as Lena worked on the door.

_Be bold Kara._

Kara reached his hands out a put them on Lena's hips as she opened the door. Once inside, Lena pulled him by the collar. Shutting the door, Lena pushed him against it, the two kissing intensely. Lena’s hands were on Kara's neck, pulling them closer. His glasses were pulled off and set down on the small table next to the door.

Kara smiled into the kiss. Lena certainly gave an amazing sendoff.

* * *

The next morning, Kara lay in bed, clothes gone as light began to fill the room. He rubbed his face and groaned as he sat up. He took a quick look around the new surroundings. Lena was in the process of moving still, so there were unopened boxes scattered around everywhere. He wasn’t surprised to see each box labeled, the category of the contents both on the top and sides of the box, as well as what way they should be facing. Kara smiled, knowing Lena excelled at being _thorough_.

Kara then realized he was supposed to leave early today with James and Winn. Bolting out of bed, Kara grabbed the bedside clock, then his haste was gone.

_Its only 6. Train doesn't leave till 9._

He set the clock back down then realized that he could smell pancakes and bacon coming from another part of the house. Grabbing a pair of pants, Kara made his way out of the bedroom. It was an easy enough house to navigate, quickly making his way down the stairs and right into the main part of the home.

The radio was on in the modest living room, and a song was playing. A slow band greeted his ears and Kara smiled. After grabbing his glasses, he turned the corner and spotted Lena in his shirt from the night before. She was cooking at the stove, whistling to the song. 

As Kara approached her, he recognized the song. Putting his hands on Lena’s hips, Kara ducked his head onto Lena's shoulder, then began to sing along. He didn’t have the most amazing voice but he loved a good song and couldn’t help but show it.

_who wouldn't love you,_

_who wouldn't care?_

_you're so enchanting_

_people must stare_

Lena began to giggle. Kara continued as Lena flipped some pancakes on a pan.

_you're the dream that dreamers want to dream about,_

_you're the breath of spring that lovers gadabout, are mad about_

_who wouldn't love you_

_who wouldn't buy_

Lena joined in now, the food temporarily forgotten as they belted out their duet.

_the west side of heaven if you winked your eye_

_you're the answer to my every prayer, darling_

_who wouldn't love you,_

_who wouldn't care?_

Kara interrupted the music with a kiss. Lena pushed further in, until the pancakes were beginning to burn. Lena pulled away and sniffed, the slight burning smell making her eyes widen. She turned around and after flipping the very brown pancakes over and shutting the stove off, she turned to Kara.

Lena looked Kara in the eye as they talked “So. How are you feeling?” Kara could only smile and placed a kiss on Lena's nose.

Lena put her hands around Kara's neck, her head coming down under his. Kara almost wanted to stay, hide away from the war and Hitler and the Axis. To stay with Lena forever in this moment would be a dream but duty came first this time. After a long pause, Kara spoke up.

“I'll write you every chance I get. If you'll let me” Kara spoke softly, Lena just held on tighter. The action made Kara want to choke up but did his best not to.

“You can write to this address. I'll be fully moved out of my apartment soon. I'll be waiting for you so don’t do anything rash.” Lena sounded on the edge of tears but looked up at him, pointing sternly.

“We still have a few hours before I have to be at the train station. Why don't we take a stroll through the park, not too far from here right?” Kara smiled and Lena gave him one right back.

Lena nodded as the two went about eating their breakfast, Vera Lynn serenaded them from the radio. Boy, would he miss that thing. He doubted there was a radio where they were going, at least one that could catch this music.

_I may be right I may be wrong_

_But I'm perfectly willing to swear_

_That when you turned and smiled at me_

_A nightingale sang in Berkeley square_

* * *

Kara and Lena walked around the park, holding each other for as long as possible. The children were playing baseball in the field as usual, they sat on the fountain as per their routine. Here, it was as if the world wasn't burning. Sadly, they eventually had to walk home and get ready.

Kara took a shower, Lena waiting patiently in the living room. He quickly got dressed and went to Lena, grabbing onto her hand. The drive to Kara and Alex's apartment was far too quick. Inside, Alex left a note saying she was getting their parents.

Kara grabbed the bag he had prepared for the trip and took a good look around. The photos hanging on the walls, the stack of old magazines they hadn’t bothered to do anything with still sitting on the coffee table. When would he be back here? it was hard to know the answer to that, so he tried to commit everything to memory.

Slowly, he left his and Alex's apartment, giving one last look around. _This could be it._ Kara locked the handle and left the keys inside. The ride to the train station was far too short, Lena and Kara making little to no noise, only holding hands. 

After pulling up to the station, Kara spotted his family. Alex, Jeremiah, and Eliza looked sullen and Eliza was noticeably red eyed. No amount of time could prepare them for this. Kara walked up to them and gave each a hug. Further down the platform, Winn and James were saying their goodbyes.

Lucy and Eve were there as well. Winn’s mother, father and his two sisters stood beside him. James’ parents and sister were standing with Lucy, his sister Kelly had her arm around her. Their lives were all changing, and this was really just the start. 

Families all said their goodbyes as a train approached. Jeremiah grabbed Kara's arm.

“You listen to your commanders. Watch out for the guy beside you. And for god's sake Kara, don't be a hero. Stick to your orders then come home.” he kissed Kara's head then stepped back. Eliza pulled Kara into a strong hug. Her arms were pulled tight around her back

“Please be safe Kara. We love you. Don’t forget that” she whispered, then began to cry. Eliza patted his cheek and backed away, standing beside Jeremiah. Alex smirked and went for her turn next. Then the two siblings hugged, Kara caught off when Alex let go and lightly shoved him. 

“Finish this quick. With you there, war will be over by Thanksgiving instead of Christmas. We know how much you love the turkey roast.” Alex was holding tears. Kara laughed because of how right she was. How she wished it was all wrapped up that quickly.

Kara looked behind him as the train pulled into the station. Winn and James had finished their goodbyes and stood behind Kara. He walked up to Lena, one last kiss. The pair had their goodbye this morning, speaking anymore would only make it harder. Lena smiled even though her face was covered in tears. She made the first move to let go and Kara watched as she was engulfed in a hug from Eliza.

Grabbing Alex, Kara whispered in her ear.

“Watch out for her, would ya?” Alex nodded then walked back to the family and Lena. The group waited as Winn, Kara, and James made their way on to the train. Kara sat by the window when the train began to move, and looked out again to his family. The Danvers and Lena all waved at him.

He pulled the window down and hung out the side, other men on the train doing the same. The platform was loud as other families gave well wishes. Kara could only barely hear what his own family was saying. They told him good luck but soon it was drowned out by the distance. National city began to get farther and farther away. 

It wasn't long till the train was passing fields and rolling hills. The journey was long, a little over 2 days to Toccoa, Georgia. The trio settled into their seats as Kara closed the window. James was still looking out at the passing countryside. 

“Lucy and I eloped” he said almost a whisper “last night. Spur of the moment”

Kara and Winn had no answer, they both just reached over and gave a reassuring shoulder pat. _What can we say? This may be the last time we see them. There's no comfort here._ Kara leaned his head back, then fell asleep.

* * *

**June 6th, 1944**

As Kara finished reminiscing, the green light by the door of the C-47 turned on, and Kara stood up. He quickly put the picture back in his pocket, closing it up and patting it, hoping not to lose it in the jump.

He tapped his shoulders and shouted, “Gear check!” Kara turned around and looked out the door. The person behind him patted his parachute, checking the buckles and straps, ensuring he wouldn’t fall out when he went out the door. Kara stared down at the ground hundreds of feet below in the dark, the only lights coming from artillery shells hitting neighboring planes. It was like a firework show but far less entertaining and far more deadly.

Steadying himself, Kara jumped out first, then James and Winn. As he fell, Kara looked back up, and saw a plane explode. Something fell past him.

_A leg? No. don't think about that._

Kara looked back down as the ground approached. Kara pulled his parachute, the ground soon under his feet. Winn and James landed further away, spotting them in the distance. Kara gave the secret whistle, a signal for easy company while out on mission. Operation Overlord is underway for the 101st and it was time to get to business. Crouching, the group came together. Kara takes point and begins getting his bearings. Pulling out his map, they begin looking for landmarks. It was near pitch black outside but thankfully, the German artillery was lighting the sky enough to see the map and area. Spotting a barn, Kara realizes that they are at least a couple miles off their target. 

The night was spent in mostly silence, gunfire in the distance, occasional shouting joining the shots. Their orders are to meet at a farm outside of Sainte Marie-du-Mont, and hopefully they wouldn’t be the only ones to get there. As the trio moved along, more lost paratroopers joined them. there were many who were dropped at the wrong points, so a large group now made their way to the meeting point. They could figure out who goes where once they’re all set.

The group slowly made their way through the French countryside, trudging along slowly and tiredly. By early morning, they made it to a barn house. Some were so relieved they just sat down on the spot. Easy company’s commander, Snapper Carr, was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Maxwell Lord called them over, and gave the men a rundown of their next mission.

Both Lord and Snapper made Kara want to grind his teeth. Their personalities were grating, and their leadership no better than a child. They made everyone feel uneasy and they were the last people who should oversee the mess hall, let alone a combat unit like this.

Lord’s face was clear of any emotion as he gave them news.

“Snapper didn't make it off the plane, it was shot down. I'm in charge now.” Lord paused as he took his helmet off. He didn’t elaborate further, jumping right into business. Guess there was no room in his schedule to mourn Snapper. Even if he was a pain, that didn’t mean he deserved to die.

“We are to take the artillery out right outside the town and make it a little easier for the boys on the beaches. We leave at 0900. Get some rest before we go.”

Having Lord may be a step up from the incompetence of Snapper, but Maxwell was ruthless, achieving the mission regardless of how many people paid the price for it. They would all need to be extra diligent with him in charge, but he could worry about it later, right now he was dead tired.

Kara immediately collapsed on a pile of hay and fell asleep. Temporarily escaping to another time.


	3. The Great Crusade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another one! this one has an extra scene in it that i just couldnt figure out where to put before so theres that. hope you like the little things i did to this one. till next time!

**1939**

Kara was dressed in a light blue blouse and dark pants. A notepad in one hand and a press pass in the other. Today was the official rebranding of LuthorCorp. The new CEO Lena Luthor was scheduled to speak. It was also Kara’s first full week as a journalist, and she could feel the pressure. There were a lot of expectations, and Kara was determined to exceed all of them. starting with landing an interview with the new CEO.

The Luthors were innovators of modern military technology, everyone knew who they were as their family loved the occasional news story. After coming to America from Germany before the war, Lionel founded the family business, making millions and creating a dynasty. Lena’s father was part of the group that created the modern machine gun and with that came weight in any political circle. Everyone knew they had skeletons in their closet but finding them was near impossible. Following the patriarch’s death in 1936, her brother Alexander took over. 

Once looked at as the creators of the modern age, scandal brought them down, someone finally finding all those skeletons they were hiding. In 1938, it was uncovered by her cousin at the Daily Planet that Lex Luthor and the matriarch Lillian had been dealing with the Nazi regime. They were Trading weapons and information for money and a place in the new world order. Once war broke out, the Luthors fled to Nazi Germany to escape espionage charges.

This left the young Lena to fend off treason and hatred all on her own. Kara could remember the senate hearings her cousin attended, him spilling all the details on the phone to her. Eventually, it all lead to the announcement of a name change, as well as a new deal with the US government to be the main weapons manufacturer for the military industrial complex.

As Kara waited, a woman walked out onto the stage. Kara had seen pictures but black and white does not do this woman justice. Kara was so captivated. The way her mouth moved, how she held herself, everything about Lena made Kara want to know more.

She almost laughed at herself as she almost missed the conference. She had not missed much though, so it seemed, as most reporters were simply angry with the Luthors, asking her if she's heard from Lex, or if she likes Nazis. One reporter had the nerve to ask when she last spoke with Adolf Hitler. Lena fended them off with ease, Kara taking notes of all the commotion once she was out of her trance. 

This was her chance and she would not miss it. Kara raised a hand and Lena pointed at her, not looking enthused at whatever Kara had to say. She was most likely expecting another question about the German Chancellor and her brother.

“Ms. Luthor, what will be L-Corps focus now? With the world on the brink of war, will L-Corp solely focus on weapons manufacturing or expand?” Lena looked surprised at first before putting on a CEO smile. Kara felt proud, puffing her chest out at being able to make the woman smile.

“Thank you, Ms. Danvers. While LuthorCorp may have been at the forefront of weapons innovation, L-Corp would like to expand outside of war, into healthcare and the technology that will ensure an allied victory” 

Lena smiled right at Kara. It felt like they were the only people there at the waterfront conference. Lena walked off, cameras flashed as her and an assistant disappeared. Kara was rooted to her spot, unable to shake the feeling Lena left her with. She almost felt like a schoolgirl with a crush like this but who would blame her? There was only one way to describe Lena.

_Wow._

* * *

The next day, Kara arrived at the new L-Corp HQ in National City. A young woman sat in front of large double doors at the top of Luthor tower, now named L-Corp tower. The plaque on the woman’s desk read Jessica Huang. 

Kara approached the desk “Excuse me ma’am. I'm Kara Danvers with the National City Journal. I have an appointment with Ms. Luthor.” Jessica looked up at “Danvers”, then stood from her desk. Jessica walked over to the doors “Right this way Ms. Danvers. Ms. Luthor has been waiting for you.” Jessica smiled and pulled the door open for Kara. The idea that Lena had been waiting for her made Kara’s heart soar, even of it was in the professional sense.

Kara called out a quick thanks before walking inside. The office was large, with white walls and a black tiled floor. It looked like what Kara imagined of the future. The back wall was windows, with a large balcony overlooking National City. A glass desk sat near the windows with papers stacked on top of it. The office had a small area much like a living room with a couch and a coffee table with a small radio. Behind the couch was a seemingly stocked bar. 

Kara stared in awe for a while in the office before remembering the purpose of the visit. Lena wasn't in the office, though a quick search found her on the balcony. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she wore a red dress with black heels. They were up so high that the noises of the city were almost non-existent. She hoped Lena wouldn’t go for a handshake right away as her palms were getting sweatier by the second.

Every time Kara sees Lena, she has a feeling she recognizes though wishes were not there. _Like I need anything else to feel out of place._

It's the feeling she had in the second grade for William, the boy down the street. Then briefly for James, her older cousin’s best friend, when she was in Junior High. There were others like Lena. Leslie, in High School, known as Livewire, as she runs a radio show in France now. 

_Why fight it this time?_ Kara wondered.

_we could all die so maybe I won't put that away anymore._ Kara was surprised as she could feel her confidence surge.

Kara walked closer to Lena. “Ms. Luthor?” Lena jumped up and then spun around, ready to yell. Yet once seeing Kara, she stopped herself. Lena smiled then walked forward, her hand out. Kara looked at the hand offered to her, quickly whipping he own on her pants and praying it wasn’t a terrible experience for the dark-haired woman.

“Ms. Danvers, nice to see you again. Thank you for your attendance at yesterday's conference. Nice to have someone interested in the direction change.” Kara reached up and touched her glasses, then smiled right back

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. With the world the way it is, I would rather spend time talking about how and who is going to fix it, not stand around pointing fingers.” Kara could just barely see the corners of Lena’s mouth turn up and inside she was doing a happy dance.

“You're doing a lot of good, so I’d rather hear about that then anything else. And please, call me Kara.” Lena hasn't moved from the balcony, instead going to lean back on the railing. Her arms were folded across her chest as she looked at Kara. It felt like she was boring a hole straight through her, picking her apart to see if anything was truly genuine in this conversation.

“Well if I’m calling you Kara…” Lena smirked. Kara must have passed her test and she let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“Lena it is then” Kara moved forward to lean on the railing as well. Lena’s face got hard as she looked over the city. Kara could imagine the weight Lena felt she had on her shoulders. Maybe one day she could lighten the load she carried. One day.

“It's nice to know you believe in me. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for myself outside my family. Do you know what that's like?” Lena didn't take her eyes off the city

Kara remembered Clark. The All-American, athletic superstar. Mr. Handsome and popular. The star journalist for the Daily Planet who uncovered a secret Nazi plot. 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Kara leaned in slightly, her arm barely touching Lena. Lena smiled.

* * *

**1940**

“We’ve been friends for some time right Kara?” Lena asked as they sat in her penthouse. The two just came back from dinner. Kara was confused, sitting down at the dining room table with a look on her face to match those feelings.

“Well yeah. Id say a year is a good amount of time” she smiled as Lena made her way to her kitchen. She reached into a cabinet, pulling a bottle of wine and some glasses out. She poured them out on the counter and came around to stand beside Kara.

She handed the glass to her but stayed standing, looking down at Kara as the blonde took a sip.

“and you know I care about you right?” Kara was taken aback. Where was this coming from.

“of course, Lena. I care about you too” Kara set her glass down and looked deeply at her friend. Something was going on with her she just couldn’t figure out what. Lena bit her lip as she asked another question.

“and what if I said I love you?” Lena whispered. She was looking down at the table, swirling her glass as she waited for an answer. Kara smiled and put a hand on Lena’s arm.

“I love you too Lena. You know that” Kara assured her but Lena shook her head.

“not like that. I mean” Lena looked into Kara’s eyes and sat next to her, not breaking contact.

“I _love you_ , Kara. “Lena leaned closer and grabbed her neck. Kara could feel her breath on her face, smell her favorite perfume. Kara leaned in too, their lips mere inches apart.

“I do too” before Kara could do anything, Lena pulled her neck, their lips smashing together. It wasn’t the most refined kiss of either of their lives, but it was Lena, what could be better?

After a few seconds they pulled away. They were both breathing hard, Lena had her hand on Kara’s neck, their foreheads resting on each other’s.

“I thought people usually go on one date before the kiss” Lena laughed at the comment, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“I mean how many have we been on by this point?” it was Kara’s turn to laugh.

“point taken” Kara whispered as she went in for a kiss. Lena stopped her as she put her finger on her lips.

“but you are taking me on a date. At least a lunch date” Kara pulled her hand away from her mouth and gave her a quick kiss.

“I will give you so much more than a lunch date” Lena hummed as she smiled into another kiss.

* * *

**June 6 th, 1944**

Kara could feel himself smiling as he turned on his side. Something was incessantly nudging his side and he attempted to swat it away. Someone sighed and shook his shoulder.

“Kara, wake up. We’re moving out.” Kara opened his eyes to Winn leaning over her. 

“Alright I’m up.” Kara sat up from his makeshift bed and looked around. People were rushing in different directions and their voices filled the space. Captain Lord was at the entrance to the barn, surrounded by Easy.

Mike, Flash and Arrow were talking to Lord’s left. James sat with his hand supporting his chin. A ways away, Kara could see his cousin and his second, Bruce Wayne. Beside them were their men from Dog company. As if Clark could feel Kara's eyes, he turned. He gave him a tight smile and a nod, reunions could wait. They both had jobs to do.

Lord began to talk. He spoke in a monotone way as they gathered around.

“Alright, were marching to a position not far from here. Full of krauts. Keep your heads and you’ll all be fine” 

The group of 20 made their way out. The plan was simple enough. As they walked, explosions and gunfire could be heard from the direction they knew was the beaches. Turning his head to the sound, Lord spoke again.

“Invasions started boys. Let's move it.'' As they marched, Kara had one thought.

_Easy_


	4. A Mighty Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D+2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back! hope you enjoy this one, i had a good bit of fun going through this. added some new stuff to the original, so check that out. theres a lot of hopping around in this so sorry about that but it will stay in the present soon enough. until next time!

_Not easy. Definitely not easy._

Easy had made it into the trenches surrounding a gun battery near Sainte Marie-du-Mont but they were pinned down almost immediately. If the guys on the beaches had any chance, they needed to take this position, but it would not be a piece of cake.

There were bursts of machine gun fire passing over their heads, causing Kara’s ears to pound with the constant noise. At one point a poor private and his friend peeked up far too early. They were hit, Kara watching as the force sent both to the ground. They laid dead next to Winn; their faces pressed into the dirt.

A few feet away, James and the others were shooting the group of German at the other end of the trench system. The enemy was well stuck in, having pulled back to the gun itself were they had stashed a great deal of ammo and explosives. _We aren't surrounded though_ Kara assured himself.

There was yelling on both sides, aggressive English and German mixing together in the small field. It made it hard to follow any one man’s voice, Kara hoping no one was saying anything too important at the moment as he could barely hear what was actually coming out of anyone’s mouth.

Kara looked outside the trench. A hill with tall trees was to the left, it was in the direction of German territory, but the Allies were in the midst of taking it. Now was the perfect time to be just a little bold. Taking the opportunity, Kara grabbed Winn's jacket. He looked confused as to who was grabbing him but calmed down when he saw who it was.

“If we take a few men to that hill, we could flank the Germans and take the gun. “Winn looked nervous but aggressively shook his head.

“better than what we’re doing now” He then went ahead to James. His mouth moved for a minute in a way that looked like yelling, Kara couldn’t entirely tell. The message must have come across as James grabbed Barry, Oliver, Brainy and a few other men and sped over. They looked expectedly at him as he laid out the plan.

“Follow me. Keep the other group firing at them!” everyone nodded, and Kara took point. He took a deep breath and they were off.

They ran up and out the trench, toward the hill. Kara was feeling good about this plan, as none of the Germans in the trench had noticed them, but he didn’t account for one thing; the men drawing fire weren’t staying put.

Kara could see Lord directing them to run over the trenches, right into enemy fire. He clenched his teeth and looked away, getting rid of the idea of going back to argue. They had to act quick or there won’t be anyone left.

With Kara at the front, they were quickly right beside the gun, looking down at the Germans defending it. Kara smirked and turned his head to look at the men behind him.

‘’Flash, do your thing!” Barry nodded, then pulled a grenade from his belt. He pulled the pin and threw, the grenade spinning in the air as it went. It landed right in the middle of the group defending the gun. A young man near the back of the group looked down and moved to warn the others but it was too late.

Before they could shout, it exploded. A cloud of dirt and dust obscured the gun for a moment, masking any of the potential damage, then dissipated. The group of around 10 that remained at the gun were all dead. As Kara walked into the trench, he truly realized what war was. 

A young man, most likely Kara's age, sat with his eyes open. He was missing both legs, the appendages blown off and sitting a foot away and his helmet sat askew atop his head. A drop of blood slowly made its way down his face and when he didn't blink for a long time, Kara knew. Though he couldn't turn away. The empty eyes, the way the man’s mouth open in a silent scream. Everything about the sight would haunt him.

_Rather them than us, or Lena and everyone back home._ Kara shook his head and walked off to meet the others. Leaving the body behind wouldn’t do much for his conscience but the sooner he got away, the better he would feel. He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down at the ground. _God, what a terrible way to put it._

Kara's face was blank as he made it to the rest of his company. _The war is only going to get worse. I can feel it._

Looking at the rest of his group, he saw Lord rifling through a dead Private’s pockets. Looting was a regular occurrence, and he was unsurprised to see it occurring now. Lord took a pocket watch from the man’s coat, turning it over in his hands before shoving it into his own pocket. Kara stood above him and waited for Lord to acknowledge him. Instead of looking, Lord spoke up.

“Our mission is to end the war as quickly as possible. That's all that matters.” He stood up, staring directly into Kara’s eyes. Kara felt smug as he was just slightly taller on the uneven ground, Lord having to look up at him.

“it's time you got with the program Danvers” Lord stalked off to another body, digging through their pockets as well.

* * *

D-Day as they called it, was a success. The Germans were being pushed out of Normandy and the liberation of France had begun. Everyone was riding a victory-high and Kara hoped this wasn’t the end of it because next, Easy was to move to take the town of Carentan.

He had tried to forget the actions Captain Lord had already taken to prove he couldn’t care less about human life, but the man himself made it damn impossible to like him. He was a walking, talking asshole and there was little to convince anyone otherwise by this point.

The company slowly made their way to the town, stuck to walk all the way to their destination. On the trip, they passed small groups of soldiers. Some were at jeeps, talking over a map, others aiding refugees. Though the one that would stick with Kara were the groups of dead, from both sides, waiting for someone to come along and document their passing.

Kara was going to move passed that group, but a hand grabbed the pack on his back. Winn pointed at the dead and smiled.

“Come on. I’m sure they’ve got something with them we can use” Kara tried to shake his head, but Winn wasn’t having it, pulling him along. They crouched and he felt wrong for what he was doing, but Winn was right. They could have ammo or something they were in dire need of.

Kara reluctantly went to work, flipping open pockets and rummaging through their jackets. There didn’t seem to be much, as Winn wasn’t having much luck either. Then Kara reaching into the inner coat pocket of an American soldier and felt something solid. He smiled and gestured for Winn to come over.

Kara pulled the item out and both their smiled quickly disappeared. The item wasn’t money or anything monetarily valuable, it was sentimentally valuable though. It was a little baby’s bootie, a simple white fabric with a pink flower on the side. Tucked inside was a picture but Kara didn’t dare look. Like this whole incident needed to be made even more wrong.

Kara shoved the bootie back into the man’s pocket, jumping away like the area was suddenly on fire. Winn grabbed his shoulder, his eyes still glued to the man on the ground.

“Let’s never do that again. Ever. Agreed?”

“Agreed” Kara answered grimly and together they made their way back to the group, who was now a way ahead of them. That would be the first and last time Kara would loot a body, he was sure of it.

They continued on, and eventually Kara was able to see a town ahead of them. As they moved closer to the town, there was a sudden burst of machine gun fire. Everything was happening so fast; all Kara could do was hit the ground and watch till the gunner reloaded.

And watch as he did, As Lord tried to grab onto someone, he was hit square in the chest and went down. He began to call out weakly for help but there in the middle of the road, no one was coming. They couldn’t, lest they risk all being mowed down within seconds, just like him.

After what seemed to be forever, Lord stopped moving, his eyes open. There were 2 officers present, but as they stood up, both were taken out the same as Lord. This seemed to be just their luck.

“Fuckin’ WestPointers!” Kara yelled. Someone needed to take action. That someone apparently needed to be him, as no one moved from their places cowering on the ground. Kara stood from his spot and yelled. 

“Stay low and keep moving damn it! Olsen! Flash! Winn! Get ready. When we pinpoint the shooter, let em have it!” 

The 3 men got to work as everyone else moved in and shot off into the now crowded town. Kara looked out into the building at the center of Carentan when he spotted it. On the top floor of what used to be a bakery, a group of Germans held an mg42. Kara turned around and pointed.

“Top floor, bakery!” Barry was armed with a bazooka as James and Winn held ammunition, having lost their mortar in the shitstorm that was the jump. The shot ripped through the bakery. Yelling in German could be heard, Then nothing from the machine gun nest. 

“Everyone clear the buildings. Arrow, watch the windows!” Kara moved forward, leaving Oliver to crouch in some grass along the road. Easy followed close behind as he ran ahead, and chaos ensued. Germans had filled the streets of Carentan, and they would find that the town still had some French villagers. 

When Kara ran into the nearest building, instead of a Germany soldier, he ran into a family. They were cowering under a table in their kitchen, a young girl watching him with scared eyes as her parents held her. In broken French, he told them to leave, the family scurrying out the back door.

When he made it back outside, more of the company was dropping. Kara decided they would pull back and call in artillery, a move that felt risky but hopefully the collateral damage would be left at a minimum.

“pull back!” there were a few calls of affirmative and they went to work, running back out the way they came and onto the road.

As Kara gave the signal for the artillery team, a German soldier ran in front of him, armed with a Luger.

He misfired, the bullet hitting Kara's helmet, his glasses flying off and cracking on the ground. Luckily, he shot at an angle, so the bullet just slammed into Kara’s helmet. It knocked him down and left a sizable dent. He saw the soldier get shot multiple times, falling forward and dropping the gun beside him.

_Thank god for Nazi “engineering”. Still hurt though._

As Kara hit the ground, James and Winn rushed over. In the commotion of the last few days, Kara truly felt he had neglected his friends. 

They were just a little too slow. The barrage had started, and Kara was in its way. When he moved to sit up, a shell hit not too far from him. A piece of shrapnel hit his forehead, and everything suddenly felt murky. As Winn and James got closer and began to pull him away, Kara’s vision got fuzzy and black, blood dripping into his eyes till they finally closed.

* * *

**Midvale, 1928**

A ten-year-old Kara played in the street with her sister. Her parents watched from front porch, arms around each other as they waited. Clark and his parents were moving from Smallville to Midvale and would arrive today and they excitedly awaited their arrival. 

Kara tossed a rock over their carefully drawn game of hopscotch. It landed near the end and Kara smiled as she hopped on one wobbly leg from to the opposite end. She carefully turned back around and came back to the start, sticking her tongue out at her sister. Across the street, Winn waved from his house and ran over to the girls. 

“Hey Kara, Alex, can I play?” Winn smiled, his two front teeth missing. The girls nodded and the group continued the game together. It went on for some time, until They were interrupted by a car coming into the Danvers driveway. An older couple got out, followed by a boy around 13. 

The boy had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. The man looked the same as his son, while the mother had brown hair and eyes that match. Kara recognized them immediately, dropping the rock she held on the ground.

“Clark!” she cried, running off followed not far by her sister. The cousins hugged and began talking quickly. They were quick to introduce Winn, the boys waving to one another as they ran off to play together. Meanwhile, the adults greeted one another. 

“Jor-el, it's so good to see you” Jeremiah said, pulling his brother into a hug.

“Now brother, you know we can’t use those names anymore. Jonathan, remember?”

Jeremiah rolled his eyes at his brother’s strict following of their own rules.

“We can't let fear rule us in our own homes. Here you can call me Jer-el. We could even speak Kryptonian” the men wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders as they all moved inside. The children continued talking outside, Alex taking her turn in their game. Clark turned to the other two and smiled.

“My best friend James is moving too. His dad is gonna work at the new army base outside town” Clark was excited, jumping slightly in place. The younger children cheered, Kara pumping her fists in the air.

“Another friend!” Winn yelled, h tongue poking out between the hole his two missing teeth created.

* * *

Jeremiah and Jonathan sat in the Danvers dining room, the family all asleep.

“No news on Krypton? Or any of our other family” Jeremiah asked. Jonathan stared at the table. And shook his head, sighing as he stretched in his chair.

“Nothing. Nothing since finding Kara.” Jeremiah nodded his head solemnly as his brother went on. 

“Alura’s sister and her husband were in Argo City during the bombing. Doubtful they survived.” Jonathan counted on his fingers as he went through a list of relatives whose fates were basically sealed.

“Kara and Alura were already leaving the country when the war was ending. Zor-el was killed in the Ardennes a few months before that. Its lucky that we were able to save Kara.” Jonathan looked up in the direction of Kara’s room, frowning.

“To lose your father, your home, your family then to escape, only for your mother to die of tuberculosis.She lost everything at such a young age. It’s just a shame” Jeremiah nodded but did his best to not look so defeated.

“Lucky you left when Clark was born brother. I only regret not bringing Zor-el with me before the war started. He refused to come. Said that Krypton will survive just like before. Stubborn man” Jeremiah tightened his fists. 

“Now the area that was Krypton is being carved up and fought over by whoever is left. Our home may be gone but we can still pass it on to the kids.” Jeremiah leaned in close, as if what came next was a secret.

“Does Clark have a Kryptonian name?” Jeremiah eyed his brother

“Kal-el. I had to. I may hide it but I still long for home. To see Argo and to walk through Kandor again. To walk the steps up the spire one more time. To say Rao outside without death glares.”

Jonathan paused as his eyes watered.

“To see Lara one more time...” Jonathan wiped his eyes harshly and continued on. Lara was a tense topic, and everyone knew to leave it alone. They were all just glad he met Martha, the lovely woman saving his brother from himself.

“But our country was central powers. It's only been 10 years. We’re not welcome here. To protect the family no one can know about it. Not to mention Kara’s...differences.”

Jeremiah nodded, looking to the stairs as if Kara and Alex would come barreling down.

“Yes. luckily Eliza is a doctor, so we never have to turn to anyone else to examine the family. Like Americans need anything to dislike new people.” Jonathan hummed at the answer. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“are you still working in National City? That lab?” Jonathan asked, searching for something to say.

“That I do. We mainly do work for the government now” the two went silent again, Jonathan lightly tapping his fingers on the table until he finally decided to stand up.

“I should head to our new house. Large farm just outside of town. Stop by tomorrow, why don't you?” Jonathan patted his brother’s shoulder before making his way out the door. 

* * *

**1934**

“what are you gonna do after senior high, Kara?” Winn asked. Him, Kara, James and their friends were at the beach. They had all snuck away from their afternoon chores to spend the day there together. Alex stood with Eve and Clark by the water, the others just watching on from a group of rocks.

“no clue” Kara shrugged and leaned back, resting her elbows on the large rock she sat on. James leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees as he thought on the question.

“same here. I might just go into the city, see what happens” Winn nodded at them and looked out over the beach.

“my dad wants me to take over the toy shop. It doesn’t sound very interesting but who knows” Winn kicked a piece of his rock, a few pieces falling into the sand. James smiled and sat up.

“making toys all day can’t be all bad” he told Winn, Kara nodding in agreement.

“yeah. I wouldn’t mind that gig!” Kara added. Winn watched them and shook his head.

“maybe you guys can do it with me. Help keep me sane” James seemed to contemplate the offer, but Kara spoke up first.

“count me in Schott!” Kara wrapped her arm around Winn and the two gestured for James to join in. he seemed reluctant but put his arm around them anyway.

“looks like our future Is set then!” James declared. Kara was beaming and pulled them closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who would you guys prefer Alex be with? i havent decided if it should be sam maggie or kelly. if anyone has a preference let me know cause i like all three.


	5. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supercorp holiday and a new leader for Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another one! only some changes here. hope you like it?

**Aldbourne, England**

Kara began to move on an abnormally comfortable surface. He was warm, wearing dry clothes. _Nothing like Normandy_. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a simple looking bedroom. Not a hospital. The room was covered in the soft light of morning, and outside was the sound of cars passing by.

_Where am I?_ he wondered.

Attempting to move proved to be a challenge, too much for his tired body. He flopped back down on the bed, preparing himself to attempt to move again. Everything was impossibly sore and stiff, and he had a splitting headache. Before he could try a second time to get up, the door across from the bed opened in a rush.

“Kara!”

Lena, the love of his life, the woman he hasn't seen in nearly 2 years, ran to his side. _Even more beautiful than I remember._ Kara wasted no time and reached out, pulling Lena in for a long kiss. How he had missed this in his time away from home. Letters were great but nothing could beat the feeling of the two of them together. They broke apart only when Kara felt tears on his face.

“Lena, how'd I get here? why are you here?” so many questions filled Kara's head. So many things must have happened while he was out, and he wanted to know them all. Though one thought nagged his mind. 

_I can't stay_ he thought sadly.

“Alex got a visit back in National City. Said you were injured and would be returning to England. When Alex told me, I was already on my way to Ireland to oversee that new plant you hated me opening.” Lena was rushing through an explanation, like the story would escape her if she waited too long to say it.

“When I got here you were asleep, though mostly healed. I convinced the doctors to let me take you and here we are.” Lena gripped Kara's hand.

“convinced? Or scare into listening?” Lena rolled her eyes and Kara got his answer. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. It was all just too good to be true.

“I missed you. So much.” Kara whispered

“So, did I love.” Lena assured. The couple continued to enjoy each other's company for a few more minutes. Kara fought with himself over the question he was dying to ask but knew Lena wouldn’t want to hear. He couldn’t escape the call of responsibility. He had a duty to his brothers on the front.

“Do you know when I’m to head back?” he said quietly. Lena frowned and he did his best not to flinch. She sighed and told him, staring down at their entwined hands.

“The hospital said to stop by in a week to see if you're clear” she looked down in her lap still, playing with a string hanging off his blanket.

“A week?? That's too long!” Kara moved to get up again but saw the defeated look on Lena’s face. He realized his mistake far too late. He hurried to fix it, holding Lena’s hand tighter.

“Lena. I love you. I would want nothing more than to disappear with you into the wild and not turn back.” Lena’s eyes were just _oozing_ hurt. He felt terrible for it, but he knew he wanted that someday with her, and he would let her know as much.

“But I have a job to do. I need to do my part to end this war. And when it's all over, we can live together again. I promise.” Kara painfully sat up and put Lena’s head in his neck. The woman held back the urge to cry as her head burrowed in his shoulder.

\------

A few days later, Kara was in London, walking around some shops, hoping somewhere would catch his eye. He was wearing his uniform again, though now he had a large scar on his forehead near the eyebrow where he had been hit. It was a garish thing, and he hadn’t noticed it till he got ready in front of the mirror this morning. He felt self-conscious about it, but knew it wasn’t going anywhere. So, he did his best to deal with it by reminding himself he got really lucky with where it hit. 

Due to his injuries, Kara accepted he would not be returning to the front soon, but neither would Easy. After taking Carentan, they returned to England as well. This made him feel far less guilty about his leave. He had one week till he was to be back on the base. Until then, a holiday with Lena wouldn't hurt.

He and the brunette planned on taking advantage of this holiday as much as possible. Lena was sleeping in today and the thought made him smile. Kara was cleared for activity, which kept the both of them up late last night. It felt like the world was closing in on them and Kara felt pushed to act.

Leaving a note beside his best girl, he went on a mission. Due to lucky happenstance, Kara was able to see Lena again, even if it was due to getting Injured. Who knows when Kara would see her again. 

_She has to know what I think of her, and that I’m serious._

Kara stepped into a jewelry store looking determined. Thinking on his soldier’s salary, Kara was confident he could afford something inside the

Kara began to browse the rings, but there were so many options and he began to feel overwhelmed by it. Kara began racking his brain over what Lena had said in the past, picturing the jewelry she had in her room. He nearly yelled when he found the perfect memory. He had thought back to a conversation he had with Lena what seemed like a decade ago now.

_Kara and Lena walked together in National City hands intertwined. It was a beautiful fay out and Lena had insisted on walking to get lunch. His eyes were drawn to Lena’s hands._

_“You do like your jewelry” Kara commented, looking at the rings and bracelets Lena wore._

_“Exactly. So, the fact Alexander stole them and hid them in the doghouse was not appreciated” Lena giggled._

_“Though then I liked gaudy things. Now, I prefer simple jewelry. A band and a stone or just a band. `` Lena looked briefly at her free hand, holding it in front of her as if to examine it. She then looked right at Kara_

_“I should get a blue stone on my ring next. Since meeting you, I've found it’s my favorite color”_

_Lena Put her head on Kara's shoulder as they continued walking down the street._

Kara turned and found it. A gold band, with a small sapphire surrounded by silver. He just knew, that was what he would get for the love of his life. Kara talked to the store worker and walked out with the ring. He held his head as he marched through the city and back to where he and Lena were staying.

_Just need a proposal good enough_

\---------

Kara walked back into the room Lena rented for herself and Kara while he was on leave. His mind was running nonstop. He went to sit at the small kitchen table contemplating how he would ask Lena. There were so many possibilities. A nice dinner, here in this room. He knew Lena wouldn’t care whether it was something grand or not, but he still wanted to go all out for her.

_Hyde park! She wants to go there tonight._

with his plans decided, Kara went to the bedroom. Inside, Lena was still asleep, and very much naked. She laid on her side, a hand under her head. She looked beautiful with the sunlight coming through the window, the rays caressing her bare back. Kara was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He couldn’t help but move to Lena and sit on the edge of the bed. 

Kara reached up and ran his hand down Lena’s arm. She was still out like a light as he gently touched her. Lena only began to stir when Kara leaned forward and placed a kiss on her nose. She opened her eyes and smiled. It was like her eyes were shining at the sight of him and Kara felt like they were the only people in the world.

“Hey sleepy head. It's 11. What do you say we get ready, have some lunch then spend the day at Hyde Park?” Lena stretched as she got up then nodded. Kara couldn’t help but let his eyes wander as her arms went up above her head in a deep stretch. He lightly shoved him, a playful action he had missed.

“Sounds great. I've been wanting to see Kensington Gardens for some time.” She kissed him and got up, sauntering over to the bathroom.

\--------

Once they finished their lunch, Lena and Kara walked arm and arm around Hyde Park. After spending some time there, they moved up to the gardens. Kara hoped his palms weren’t noticeably sweaty to Lena, but they sure felt like they were to him. He pulled his collar with a free hand to let some of the heat emanating from him out. The engagement ring burned a hole in his pocket as they walked together, and he couldn’t wait to ask and get rid of this nervousness. Lena held Kara close to her like a lifeline and it made his nerves calm down some.

They eventually came to a place in the gardens overlooking the water, the sun barely peeking over the city. Kara thought this would be the place, it was just another gut feeling. His gut hadn’t let him down yet, so he pulled Lena over to a fountain with some angels. Their eyes were trained on him and Lena and he felt a little awkward, but nothing was stopping this train.

“Lena. we've been together for a long time now. Though we've been separated for a while now my love feels stronger than it did before.” Lena smiled lovingly at him at that. His confidence grew as he continued.

“The thing that has been keeping me going since the day I left was the thought of being with you again.” Lena put her hand on his cheek and took a step closer. He was surrounded by Lena in that moment and he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

“I know we can't start our lives now, with the war on and all, but consider this my promise to you” Kara got down on a knee. Lena’s breathing halted, a small gasp making its way out of her lips. He watched her closely as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

“will you marry me Lena Luthor?” 

Kara looked up into Lena's eyes, which had started to water. She kept a hand on her mouth as he waited with bated breath for her answer.

“Yes Kara. You already knew it would be” Lena got down and put her arms around Kara's neck. Kara stood up and held her, her feet just barely coming off the ground as he did so. He moved to take the ring from its box, then slid it on Lena’s finger and they kissed. 

Kara felt like a weight was finally pulled off his shoulders. 

\-----

August 15, 1944 

Their excitement couldn’t last forever it seemed. Operation Market Garden. This would be Easy’s next big assignment. Following his acts on D-Day and in Carentan, Kara was promoted. Due to the death of three officers, Kara was immediately promoted to second lieutenant, much to the surprise of just about everyone. No one had ever heard of this happening before. He was shocked at the speed in which it happened but also knew times were desperate. This seemed to have strained his relationships though, particularly with James, who was still a corporal. 

His friend had been noticeably cold to him, something which had never happened before in all the years they had known each other. She hoped he would let it go soon, as they had worse things to deal with.

Kara wouldn't be taking control of the company. A captain was brought in from another, A Morgan Edge. He was some close to useless windbag from Massachusetts, old money whose parents could pay the appropriate people to get into West Point. When Colonel Henshaw was around or Clark, now a major, Edge was the competent commander. Though the minute they would go out, he sinks back, saying he’s “delegating” to Kara. 

“He’s sacred is what he is. Might cry at his own shadow.” Winn declared; beer held high in the air.

Winn, James, and Kara sat in a small pub in Aldbourne. They had little time left before they were to be sent off again and thought they would go out in style.

Down the bar a ways, Barry and Oliver were getting drinks with a future chicken-shit, Mike Mathews. They had largely ignored him in basic but out here, there's only so many ways you can hide. Guy was a real piece of work, convinced he's going to be made commander when something happens to Edge. Good soldier but an idiot. Sadly, they were stuck with him so now they had to learn how to live with him.

Barry and Oliver were two guys who hit it off first day of basic. They’re known as Flash and Arrow, respectively. Before the war, Barry was an Olympic class runner, a certified all-star. Now, he's the demolition expert. Both of these things lead to him being called “Flash” within weeks of meeting him.

Oliver was from Massachusetts too, but unlike Edge, he wasn’t a windbag. His father was the head of a major bank, and Oliver the heir to a fortune. Until a few years before the war started, when his family went on a trip to Germany. They haven't been heard from since, and there was little hope they would be heard from again. The Queen empire subsequently fell apart without its CEO to run it.

He’s the company’s sharpshooter now, able to shoot a can in the same spot twice, after you throw it in the air. Kara had never seen anyone with the same capabilities as him and doubted there would be anyone like that again. On occasion he serves as their radio operator, few wishing to carry the radio around aside from him. The company took to calling him Arrow not too long ago.

Kara nodded at Winn and looked at his drink. He swirled his glass, watching the amber liquid spin.

“I know. But when it comes from HQ, there's no arguing. Guy would have to ask for a change himself which is doubtful.” Kara turned to James to wait for a reply but got none.

James remained quiet. Had been quiet for well over a week now, which wouldn’t have been so bothersome, but He was barely speaking to Kara and it was starting to annoy him on drills.

Kara and James had been friends since his family moved to Midvale. They became closer after high school, when James asked her to join him at the National City Journal which he was editor and chief of. They were certified best friends so for him to ignore him like this was unheard of.

“What do you think James?” Kara turned to his friend, who gave him the stink eye then turned away. This frustrated Kara and finally pushed him over.

“What's your problem Olsen! you've been in a mood since I came back. Spit it out!” Kara stood from his chair as did James, the scraping sound capturing everyone’s attention. They were furiously staring each other down, noses flaring.

“I'll tell you what my problem is! Both you and Clark are officers! Winn is a sergeant! And for what? You're not nearly as good of soldiers as I am yet I get passed over!” Winn backed away then raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m only sergeant because no one wanted to be in charge of the px back in the states” Winn put his hand down then moved from the bar counter. He turned back when he forgot his beer, taking a large gulp till it was empty and once again walking away.

“We’re all working hard James, get off yourself. We’re a family. We don't have time for this” Kara sat with his drink again, aggressively grabbing it off the counter. James sat too but his anger did not leave his face when he spoke. He sneered at his drink as he talked.

“I got another picture from Lucy. The letter took a while to get to me. Baby was born. A girl. I already told her the name I wanted for a girl. Alice. She's beautiful. I want to go home and see them so badly.” James slammed his drink on the bar, liquid splashing up and spilling onto the counter.

“I'm done with the war but at the same time I want to go back and tell her how much her dad did. I don't want to be nobody James Olsen. If I’m here I want the most from it. I don't want to go home and tell her I did nothing” James took some of his drink, what was left of it at least.

“James, even if you're not an officer, your daughter will be proud of you anyways. You don't need to be a war hero. You're already her hero no matter what. “

Kara pleaded with his friend, who hardly seemed to be listening.

“Just play it safe and go home when this is all said and done.” James didn't look convinced, but shrugged it off, his face still turned in a frown. 

“He is right mister Olsen. We work in the company of heroes” both Kara and James jumped up. Querl Dox was behind them, two beers in hand. He was taking drinks from both simultaneously, and Kara knew already they were in for it when it was time to take him home.

Querl Dox was the company's resident Brainiac, Now affectionately known as Brainy. He was working at Harvard, researching with the country’s top scientists before this. Now he was their resident medic, and he did a damn fine job of it.

He was straight forward, and figures of speech always went over his head. What he lacked in social finesse, he made up for with sincerity in everything he did.

“Brainy, I told you about that, warn people pal.” Kara shook his head. Dox nodded his head vigorously, taking another sip from one of his beers before he answered.

“Right mister Danvers, I forget sometimes. Enjoy the night” he walked away happily with his drinks, leaving James and Kara back to their awkward situation. They didn’t have to suffer long though,

James stood up, snatching his beer off the counter. He stalked off further into the pub, leaving Kara to himself. 

_Currahee_ he mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
